


遇見過去的你

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	遇見過去的你

遇見過去的你

 

老來多健忘熱度過200了~高興地上來發個糖~希望大家喜歡w   
國設的穿越neta，歷史勘誤會在過後補上~  
復健中，有點小（囉）長（嗦），大概2W多字字數限制hold不住分個上下，食用愉快~  
中國皇后號/汝瓷/隱絲路，輕微的隱單箭頭菊，畢竟日宋貿易神馬的~看美帝戰鬥力超群擊敗大家XDD

1.  
「不能照相！」林曉梅擋住阿爾弗雷德鏡頭，「這是文物！文物！」  
「可你看他們，不都拿著手機相機在拍嗎……而且我又不開閃光燈。」阿爾弗雷德放下了相機，幽怨地看著她：「我只是覺得這個肥皂盒很好看……」  
話落旁邊的遊客快門咔嚓一聲，閃光燈在隔壁展示櫃的玻璃上反射出更刺眼的光亮。  
林曉梅皺起眉頭，正要扭頭去說，後邊便有工作人員上前來勸說不能拍照。簡直要氣瘋了這個旺季帶阿爾弗雷德來博物館，而且他說什麼……？  
肥皂盒？……肥皂盒！  
額頭快要冒出井字紋，冒煙的那種。她語氣帶著一份淡定一份壓抑八分慍怒壓低聲音說：「這不是肥皂盒！這是汝瓷水仙盆！」  
「好吧，我就知道它很貴重就行了。」隨後又湊到她耳邊笑瞇瞇說，「而且王耀向你借了好多次這個肥皂盒，想放到國內展覽，你都沒答應呢。」  
那……那是當然。林曉梅看著眼前的水仙盆，「那、那是、那是因為這種瓷器十分罕有的。」  
「哦，是嘛？」對阿爾弗雷德來說，王耀送他的花瓶是瓷器，白宮房子裡面的碗是瓷器，面前的，同樣也是瓷器。  
「你看它的顏色，」林曉梅笑著說：「距離現在九百多年前，有個皇帝做了個夢，他夢到了雨過天晴時候的顏色，他覺得很喜歡，就下達旨意給工匠：『雨過天青雲破處，這般顏色做將來』。皇帝讓大家燒出這種顏色的瓷器，難倒了很多人，到最後是汝州的工匠技勝一籌，做出來了這種顏色，這種顏色就叫『天青色』。」  
「確實很……很少見的顏色。」似青似藍，又透露著灰白，也許九百年前的那一天的雨後天空，就真的是這個顏色吧。他強迫自己帶著正經的態度去欣賞。如是想著，他終於承認這種瓷器很特別了，至少在顏色上就能完勝其他。  
「你也會欣賞這種老古董？」阿爾弗雷德下意識問，他很少會聽到林曉梅說這麼一大串與歷史有關的東西，哪怕是去年、前年、大前年……更何況是九百多年？隨後又反應過來像是講錯了什麼，他糾正了一下：「呃，我是說，有點上了年紀的文物。」  
「那當然，不像你，讓你看了也不懂。」身後傳來王耀的聲音。  
林曉梅和阿爾弗雷德轉過身去，往旁邊走開了點。  
「先生。」林曉梅朝他點點頭。  
「無論看多少次都不夠啊。」語氣中帶著惋惜，王耀靠近展示櫃看著那幾件汝瓷製品，眼神中漫滿了激動。  
蓮花溫碗，青瓷盤，水仙盆。  
被帶到台北後，一下就快七十個年頭了，七十年間，落花辭樹，美人遲暮，而瓷器上細細的紋路，卻還是像七十年前一樣，說不定，也還像是七百年前一樣。  
金滅北宋，汝瓷消亡，前後僅僅二十年。王耀暗暗歎息：汝瓷土質細膩，胎骨堅硬，最稀奇的莫過於它的顏色，倘若汝窯能夠再多延續個十年，留到現在的製品再多幾件，也不至於讓自己覺得這麼難受了。  
他經歷過很多朝的皇帝更替，也有過很多次的流離失所，天災，加上人禍，這些文物以後一定會繼續少下去吧，儘管自己還有著漫長的生命，可卻無法一直守護它們。

他每次看古董的時候都是這樣，眼光中都是止不住的溫柔，是因為想起了那個時候的自己，還是單單是因為文物的年代久遠而被感動呢。林曉梅想。  
「他幹嘛一副不高興得想哭的樣子？嗯？」阿爾弗雷德戳戳林曉梅肩膀。  
「你才想哭。」林曉梅用手肘捅向他肚腩。  
「他以前講話也這麼刻薄嗎？」阿爾問。  
「不知道欸……」林曉梅望望天。

2.  
阿爾弗雷德一腳踏入公寓的門，便聽到有奇奇怪怪的聲音，機械式的聲波令他耳膜極其不適，燈還未開，房間門口散發出刺眼的白光，他快步跑到門口，手臂抬起遮住眼睛：「Tony！你又在搞什麼鬼！」  
熒光幕上有個古怪的漩渦，周圍的光線已經像被扭曲了一般往中心旋轉。  
「我剛剛不小心開啟了時光蛀洞——」Tony幽幽轉過頭來，兩根觸角一閃一閃的，話一說完他的身體便像液化了一般被身後的漩渦吸了進去。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
「喂——」  
阿爾急得用手去拉，卻不防被強大的引力一併吸了過去，他牢牢抓住Tony的一隻腳，可那隻腳像是慢慢被融化了一般，他慌張地想往外抓住什麼東西……桌子也好凳子也好……正當眼睛四處亂瞟的時候，他看見了桌面放著的一片碎片。  
……那個顏色？汝瓷？

3.  
身體順著重力往下墜，失重的心臟幾乎要被他嘔出來了。  
阿爾弗雷德生無可戀地看著離自己愈來愈遠的天空，就這樣掉到地面上他會死的吧？該死的Tony，就這樣把他丟在這麼個地方了，在他們完全分離之前，他聽到Tony說的最後一句話是：  
「阿爾！等我把飛船修好來找你——！」  
他痛苦地掩面繼續下落，他自詡優秀的飛行員已久，但不包括像現在這樣裸著裝備做自由落體運動，他甚至沒有勇氣扭頭看看身後的風景——  
「boom！」  
鹹腥的海水從鼻孔耳朵嘴巴一涌而入，他——和他的肺泡對墮海這件事沒有絲毫的思想準備，他無法在短時間內冷靜下來，手腳胡亂拍打著水，過了好一陣終於把自己給拍上了海面。  
「咳——！咳咳——！」  
「快看！那裡有人掉到海裡了！」遠處有商船行過，可那商船的模樣，和平常所見的大相徑庭。他用盡最後的力氣把自己的腦袋維持在水面以上，不久后一個小木艇向他劃來，船夫把一根粗麻繩扔到他面前。

阿爾躺在岸邊喘著粗氣，很快他就發現了這裡人們奇怪的穿著。粗布衫……寬袍大袖……這些他只從王耀家的古裝肥皂劇中看到過，遠處的船是傳統木製的，難道他和Tony被帶來了橫店……？  
周圍的人都用奇怪的眼光看他，他佔了路，別人仿佛見到異種生物一般遠遠繞開。  
……不是。他手開始抖得不行，他從口袋摸出手機，濕淋淋的，劃動螢幕還能解鎖，慶幸手機的防水性能之餘他陷入了極度的緊張中：手機是沒有訊號的。  
他慌慌張張站了起來，狼狽地打了個趔趄，逮住周圍的人就問：「這裡是哪裡？！現在是什麼年份了！？」  
沒人聽得懂他的話，大家都被這個番邦人的舉動嚇到了，見他上前便已經躲閃不及，阿爾弗雷德絕望得放棄了問話，呆呆地杵在原地。  
混蛋Tony！他就知道！這個前科滿滿的傢伙又要搞什麼時光旅行了……！  
「現在是崇寧元年了。」  
身後傳來一個聲音，他難以置信地轉過身，濕淋淋的自己，就這樣站在那人面前——除了王耀還會是誰？阿爾弗雷德敢打包票，就算燒成灰都能認出他。對方那身也許是官服，反正於阿爾弗雷德而言，東亞各個朝代的服飾差不多都是一個樣，黑髮一絲不苟，面容，至少和2016年的那個他沒有變化。  
「你是……『國』嗎？」  
「當然，不然你怎麼能聽懂我的話。」阿爾用手抹了一把濕淋淋的頭髮，心情稍微淡定了下來。  
「那，你從哪裡來？是來拜會我的嗎？」耀走上前問，  
「王耀，」阿爾指指身後的大海，「從海的那一邊來。」  
「你怎麼可以直呼我名諱？」  
王耀語氣表露出絲縷嫌棄，他別過頭，甚至想終止交談了，然而沒過多久，他又歎了口氣，並把阿爾弗雷德帶了回去：「好了，我們也算正式碰面過了，歡迎你和我的國民也能有愉快的交流。」

4.  
「他是……？」府中的侍女愕然地看著王耀，以及他身後的人。  
「他……和我一樣，」耀支支吾吾的，「說是從海的那邊來。」  
「那您要等的人呢？今天也還是沒來嗎？」侍女問。  
「沒來——」  
「——誰？」王耀還未說完，番邦人便打斷了他的話。  
王耀不滿地瞥他一眼，沒有回答，隨後便是失落。  
好了，這下要等的人倒是沒有等到，反而從渡口撿了這麼個人回來。沒有帶來國民也沒有帶來進貢，就這麼被自己家的人從海裡撈上來了，這些天來他天天都到渡口去看，看來自東邊的那些船。王耀幾乎是掰著手指數日子，有多少年沒有人來看過他了呢？即使商船從很遠的地方來，也並不會有與他同樣身份的『國』在船上，除了東邊的那位，每次都是誠誠懇懇的樣子，還會給他帶來很多土特產。  
他瞟了一眼那個坐在他對面發愣的男人，才想起開口問：「你叫什麼名字？」  
「喔！如果你是問『國』的話，那麼就是『美國』，」這名字還是你給我起的呢，阿爾弗雷德竊喜，「不過啊，你一般情況下都叫我阿爾。」  
「我們好像不認識吧？我可從來不認識什麼美國，也不認識什麼阿爾。」  
「那是因為我們是在很久以後才認識的。」阿爾瞇著眼睛笑。  
「你胡說八道什麼，奇奇怪怪的。」  
「我——可是來自未來哦。」阿爾弗雷德撐著腦袋斜眼看王耀的反應，卻感覺自己被冷落和無視了。他發誓，他目前頭腦還有一定程度上的錯亂，縱使以往設想過多少次那個倚老賣老的混蛋年輕時候的臭屁性格，他也沒辦法一下接受自己忽然就穿越過來的事實。而面前的王耀？一副神不守舍的思春樣……呸，暫且就是這樣比喻吧，容貌倒是一樣，而性格就像換了個人似的。  
在他心中的王耀大概就是，表面奸詐，尤其狡猾（大概用於這十來年和他的枱面交往的時候），他可沒辦法想象穿著西裝革履的王耀也像面前這樣坐在椅子上望著呆呆地望著門口失魂落魄的樣子，如是想著，他悄悄從口袋掏出手機，「咔擦」一下照下了王耀的呆樣。  
那一聲快門音成功喚起了王耀的好奇，他往阿爾這邊看過來了：「這是什麼東西？」  
這難道不是顯示現代文明最好的物件嗎？阿爾似乎找到了一個鐵打的時光證明，他向著王耀招了招手。  
王耀帶著狐疑走向他，好奇卻又對面前的傢伙帶著猶豫，最終他還是無法忍住那個新奇小盒子的吸引，靠到阿爾身旁眼勾勾地盯著。  
阿爾打開相冊，左右劃動著相片，很快他又有點後悔，他的相冊裡邊亂七八糟的，有上司給他發的文件也有中情局給他的情報，他都截了圖儲存了下來，在王耀有點怯怯地向手機伸出指頭的時候，像是條件反射一般，他立刻就鎖定了螢幕。  
「欸？不見了。」王耀縮回手。  
迅速湧入的憂慮感。  
他和王耀從來不會看對方手機。  
不僅是基於雙方國家安全，也是作為他們對彼此一塌糊塗這種關係的一種假惺惺的信任。  
阿爾沉默了一下，他用餘光看了下王耀，還是一副新奇的樣子。  
……算了，這個時代的他，看到了也沒什麼所謂吧。他重新解鎖手機，迅速往前劃動著相片，除了這些文件圖片，應該還有別的風景才對，他打心底盼望著那些正常的相片能快點出現。從聯合國總部飄揚的旗幟到紐約春天的櫻花，他終於舒了一口氣，王耀從他手中拿過手機，學著他的樣子劃動螢幕，在一個會議室中的側影一閃而過時，阿爾又以最快的速度搶回手機。  
「那是你朋友嗎？」王耀不高興了，他都還沒好好看清，就被搶回去，既然那麼多私隱的話，不拿出來不就好了。  
「是……是……」阿爾臉燙了起來，「是我喜歡的人。」

那是在會議結束之後他偷偷拍的王耀，那陣子他央求了好久讓他家的高定裁縫為王耀定制西服，王耀嘴上說著不肯，但最後還是和他一齊去量身了。  
「怎麼樣，新西服很棒吧。」取衣服的那天，阿爾看著王耀從試衣間穿著新衣出來。  
王耀在全身鏡前系著領帶，側頭對阿爾說：「說好了啊，我是不會穿出去的，萬惡資本主義的糖衣砲彈我只能壓箱底了。」  
「哪有人拿了新衣服不穿的。」  
「非要這麼麻煩……我家的手工縫製明明全世界最好的，還要大老遠跑到這裡……」王耀一直不停地碎碎唸著。  
「是了是了China no.1，但這版型很不錯的，這家可是很出名的老字號了啊，多少人要量身定制還要預約好長的時間呢，他爸爸的爸爸的爸爸從倫敦一直做到這裡來的。」阿爾細心地為他整理領口，「雖然你說了不願意穿……但還是希望它能有被你穿出去的榮幸吧，不如就下個月的會議怎樣？喔，我說的三藩市的那個，不是莫斯科的那個。」  
隨後便是果斷的拒絕，他心裡默默歎了口氣。

嘴上說著不要，身體倒是很誠實。這句話很適合用在王耀身上，縱使他那天拒絕得乾脆利落，但在會議上他還是穿上了那身新衣。  
那天他少有地沒有遲到，而且很早，到場之後發現阿爾弗雷德竟然也早早就到了，那頭金髮梳得一絲不苟，一點翹起來的髮絲都沒有，他正靠在護欄上笑著對王耀打招呼。  
王耀看清楚之後只剩滿心忿悶——對方竟然穿著和自己款式一模一樣的西服。剎時滿臉都顯露出一副自己被耍了的表情，他當時就想馬上、立刻！跑到洗手間去！把身上的衣服全脫下來剪了！扔了！  
身上的衣服仿佛變成了負擔，衣料摩擦得他渾身不自在，而對面的那個罪魁禍首還一臉傻笑地向他走來，手上還拿著手機。  
阿爾弗雷德半笑半哄著攬過王耀的肩，打開手機前置鏡頭：「來嘛，難得我們不約而同地穿了新衣服，我和你拍張合照好了。」  
「我拒絕！」王耀當時就恨不得把他手機從樓上摔下去。  
雖然最後那張合照也沒能拍成，但明顯某人已經完全沉浸在得逞的歡欣中了。在最後離場的時候，阿爾弗雷德拿著手機偷偷地對著王耀拍下了一張。

「你喜歡的人？我看看是什麼樣子的！」王耀伸手想去搶手機，阿爾忽然從回憶中醒過來，他眼疾手快舉高手機，王耀可夠不著。  
我怎麼才知道你也這麼八卦……阿爾竊笑，他抬起頭盯著手機，一手攬住王耀雙肩一手打開了前置鏡頭：「看——長這樣！」  
「咔擦——」

5.  
在阿爾弗雷德來了幾天之後，王耀要等的人也終於來了。  
一大早聽了下人的通報之後，王耀興沖沖就騎著馬奔向渡口，阿爾弗雷德懵了一下，也立刻騎馬跟著王耀，然而卻跟丟了，到了渡口之後他無法擠進了人潮擠迫的前方，只好打道回府，鬱悶的心情一般是來自王耀沒有帶上他，另一半是因為王耀因為另一個人把他拋到了腦後。阿爾弗雷德慢悠悠地晃著手中的茶湯，熱氣蒸起，使他的眼鏡變得模模糊糊的。

然而，一刻鐘之後，當王耀帶著客人進門——當王耀帶著客人……一副親暱狀般進門，他便不知道要如何應對面前的狀況了。  
「什麼？他就是你要等的人？！」阿爾弗雷德懵了。這還能是誰？除了本田菊還能是誰？又是一個化了灰都不可能認不出的人，這人之後可別再來什麼意外驚喜了啊？他在心裡暗暗祈禱。  
「不然呢！他啊，他是我的好朋友。」王耀拍了拍菊的肩膀：「是吧，菊？」  
「噗——」阿爾弗雷德一口把嘴裡的茶噴了出來。  
「你幹什麼！能不能有點禮節？！」王耀揚起袖子擋住迎面飛來的茶水。  
「額……嗯……啊……」本田菊咿咿哦哦的，沒有應答，他低下頭避開兩人的眼光。  
「你們好像認識？」王耀問。  
靜默無聲。  
是，不是，都不對。不知出於什麼，阿爾弗雷德沒辦法正視本田菊，而對方也似乎一直在逃著以免和自己有太多的接觸。  
「不，在下與他並不相識。」最終是本田冷冷的聲線打破了沉默。  
無論如何，既然有遠客到訪，王耀看起來很高興，他靠到本田菊耳邊不知道細語什麼，這些許舉動都令阿爾弗雷德看得並不那麼自在。他沒辦法在說服自己像個傻子一樣呆在他們在的場合，他跑到馬廄中拉了一匹順眼的馬，一直騎到渡口。  
他看見了來自東方——那個自稱是日出之國的船，他知道這個典故，但本田卻從沒在他面前提起過，也許臣服于強者，才能愈強制強。從他開始有記憶周旋在本田菊和王耀之間開始，這兩個人之間的關係就不怎麼好，唔，應該說是，至今都不好。  
在這個時代本田菊和王耀都比他認識的純粹得多……怎麼又不自覺把這兩個人拉起來一同比較呢？阿爾弗雷德捶捶額頭，反正東亞人在他眼中就應該是一樣才對，有什麼好分的。他如是說服自己。  
是了，這個時候的他們還不急於領土擴張，這個時代，沒有工業革命，沒有信息科學。他不禁回想起自己也有過這樣的時代，他每天可以做自己喜歡的事，不用應付一大堆經濟上的數字和國際情報。  
但……那個時候沒有王耀啊。

阿爾弗雷德思緒混亂地亂晃到一個偏僻的街角，醒起要回頭走的時候便聽到後有來人。  
在阿爾弗雷德轉頭的時候一陣冷風刮過他臉頰，他看到那個逆著光的背影就站在街口，拿著刀的本田菊。  
來者似乎不善，他額角滴下冷汗。  
「可疑的傢伙！你到底有什麼企圖！」話罷本田菊就拔出刀往阿爾面前刺去。  
「你——」阿爾弗雷德用手擋了一下，隨後便後悔這個不明智的自衛方法，他手掌被刀刃割了一道口子，「菊——」  
「別叫我名字，我不認識你！」本田紅了眼，他不相信這個異邦人的一字一句，而對方來拜訪王耀，必定有所圖謀。  
「別——我們是不是有什麼誤會！」阿爾慌忙後退，將放在一旁的一些雜物推倒在自己面前想擋住本田，無奈對方似乎下了殺意，他只能一直踉蹌著往後逃。  
「我知道你們西邊這種長相的『國』！一群成天爾虞我詐去侵佔其他國家的混蛋！」  
阿爾捂著手被劃傷的地方，本田說什麼來著？他怕不是聽錯了吧。他是不懂歷史，當這話從本田菊口中說出，太可笑，一聲輕蔑的哼笑，卻不想更加激怒了對方。  
「笑什麼！」眼看著對方被逼到盡頭，本田提著刀就往前捅去。  
阿爾已經倚到墻壁，他看著面前凶神惡煞的傢伙，有什麼不好的記憶湧了上來，他急促地閉緊眼睛蹲下——  
「不要！菊！他是我朋友！」  
沒有預想中的疼痛，他聽到了王耀的聲音。阿爾弗雷德微微張開雙眼看向上邊，千鈞一髮之際，王耀握住了本田的刀柄。  
朋友？  
阿爾弗雷德手撐著墻顫顫巍巍站起來，王耀瞪著本田菊，帶著慍怒。  
本田菊的表情也不對勁了。朋友？他被王耀口中說出的這個詞嚇到了，「耀君，對不起。」他往後打了個趔趄，鬆鬆垮垮地執著刀離去。

真險，差點又被他傷到一次了。阿爾弗雷德有點後怕，他壓制住心底的恐懼，嘴唇卻一直在發顫。  
他並不怕本田菊，從以前到現在都一樣，只是珍珠港的事情給他留下的陰影太大，儘管剛剛的情況完全不同，但他一時還未能讓剛才忽然浮現的陰影消散下去，而王耀卻什麼都沒說，只是過來默默地扶起他。

6.  
傷口並不深，但王耀還是讓一個侍女給阿爾弗雷德包扎了傷口。  
關心我就自己來給我包啊……他看著被包得粽子一樣的手掌，熱得要命，沒幾下就把布條全解了。夜間，阿爾弗雷德獨自遊蕩到花園的湖邊，七月流火，螢火蟲還很多，像是快要照亮漆黑的天空。他看見前邊有人提著燈籠走過，細心一看，是經常跟在王耀身邊的僕人，會點拳腳功夫也會詩書，在他和本田菊都來了之後，這人便被王耀打發來看更了。  
一道靈光閃過他腦海，阿爾弗雷德咧出笑容，他鬼鬼祟祟地向那位家僕招招手：「來來來。」  
家僕當作自己什麼都沒看到，他可討厭這些外邦人了，要不然，自己也不會被打發到這裡。他不以為然，瞟了阿爾弗雷德兩眼，繼續大搖大擺地繼續往前走。  
阿爾弗雷德只好偷偷摸摸地跟上他旁邊：「來嘛，我有些事情想請教您！」他往家僕手裡塞了一個布袋，家僕拉開布袋繩子，手掂了掂銀兩的重量，腳步停了下來，看來是開始動搖了，阿爾便裝作熟絡一樣搭上他的肩，細聲問：  
「我問下你，王耀以前有沒有跟誰好過？例如？今天來的那位先生本田菊？」  
「咳咳——」家僕背向阿爾弗雷德走了幾步停下，又回頭向他打眼色，倆人躡手躡腳來到一個無人的角落，家僕像是解脫抑或是中了邪一般，整個人的威嚴瞬間沒了，他偷笑著摟過阿爾的肩：「想不到你竟然想知道這個事情啊！我跟你說！我之前也對這個事情好奇得很！」  
阿爾抖了抖他肩上的手，渾身不自在：「快說快說！」  
「先說好哈，我可沒有那位大人這麼能耐長生不老，我都是聽說的，聽說的！」  
「廢話少說！」阿爾有點不耐煩了。  
「這麼急幹嘛，且容我慢慢道來——」家僕的眼神若有深意，笑容奸詐：「聽說大概是前漢的時候，那位從西邊來的大人高大威猛、貌勝潘安、玉樹臨風、風度翩翩……」  
家僕往下侃侃而談，卻沒察覺阿爾臉色愈來愈黑。  
「咳咳……好了好了，我對他外貌沒興趣！」阿爾下意識摸摸自己的臉，轉而問道：「他叫什麼名字？」  
「這、這個……額……」家僕皺著眉頭，似乎在很認真地想著。  
更漏的水一滴滴往下滴，在空闊的室外格外響亮。阿爾在家僕思考的間隙間覺得莫名煩躁，他拔起一根野草，放在手中揉來揉去。  
「——啊！我記得了！叫、叫、大秦！」家僕一邊說一邊點頭：「史書上也寫了，那個大秦就叫他『賽里斯』的，嘿嘿！」  
就知道是他……。阿爾弗雷德手裡那根野草已經被掰得很碎很碎了，他現在有種衝動想抓起一把草就往嘴裡塞。沒錯，他是有那麼一點點很在意王耀的過去，但是以前的道聽途說皆像虛無縹緲之事，大家都無法求證。而現在真的讓自己得知了，卻又煩悶地無處傾訴。  
「您怎麼了？沒事吧？」等到家僕終於讀懂了空氣，一聽到遠處有人查更的動靜，他趕緊收拾了談論八卦的心情：「完蛋，我要回去了，你自己慢慢呆著！」

那位羅馬帝國是吧……所謂的世界首號情敵嗎……還是死掉了的無法找出來鞭屍的情敵！阿爾弗雷德狠狠地抓起一塊石頭，往不遠處的水井扔過去。  
天啊，他為什麼要跟一個上千年前的人較勁啊？啊？  
在他深思時，一個腳步聲在他身後停止。

王耀坐到他身旁，有螢火蟲縈繞在他們周圍，王耀晃晃手指，落在他指頭那隻便飛走了。  
「我代他跟你道歉吧！」王耀拍拍阿爾肩頭，話說出來之後整個人都舒坦了。  
「沒事……我沒放在心上。」才怪。阿爾托著腮看著湖邊。他才不在意本田菊，但他就是想聽聽王耀有什麼話跟他說。  
「阿菊是我的好朋友喇。」王耀歎了口氣，「我們很久沒見了，從他跟著最後一批遣唐使回去之後，我便沒有再見過他了。」  
「咳咳……」阿爾弗雷德差點被聽到的詞嗆死。  
什麼？「好朋友？」喔，天哦。他簡直不相信這個世界了。噢，老天，這本來就是一個鏡面世界，一切都是反轉的，對吧？同時他暗暗後悔，不應該這麼快把手機的電都用光，他真希望把面前這一幕錄下來帶回去，燒錄成千上萬張光碟備份無數個usb，然後天天用在王耀面前洗腦循環——「看，你倆以前真矯情，Hero不介意你們現在再在我面前重演一千遍、一萬遍。」  
「菊啊，是個很內向的人呢。」耀用樹枝挑出水面的漣漪，「雖然不怎麼說話，但並不是個壞人喔。」  
阿爾弗雷德語塞，原本想過要套王耀的話，在他說出這句話的時候大腦變得一片空白。  
人都是會變的吧，正如他正式和王耀接觸到如今已經兩百多年了。

在漫長的、他沒有參與到王耀的生命當中，有誰一直在他身邊陪著他嗎？他所了解到更多的是，王耀是個鐵宅，長期把自己鎖在家裡，偶爾才會打開家門和鄰居串串門，哪怕對於鄰居這個詞，對王耀來說更多的是打鬥。  
他忽而為王耀的這種心情感到難過，遼闊的國土，孤獨的星空。  
他在美洲大陸被發現的初時，他已經開始與亞瑟和弗朗西斯來往，雖然大家總是打架，吵吵鬧鬧……諸如此類的，但不知不覺間，他的童年就這樣過去了。如果說，從現在……不，從更久以前，他就能遇到王耀的話……  
好了打住——阿爾弗雷德甩了下腦袋。  
「還老是說我和他老相好……你才和他是老相好。」阿爾弗雷德自言自語，他總是在王耀平日的毒舌中遭受很多來自「本田菊」的委屈。  
什么我的老相好？明明是你的老相好！  
「你說什麼？」王耀丟下樹枝回頭看他。  
「沒什麼。」阿爾弗雷德露了個大笑容。

遠在房中的本田打了个喷嚏，今晚有風，並不熱，但他就是觉得浑身不舒服。  
他拿起刀走到后花园的竹林中，多年過去，王耀給他的留住的宅邸還是一如從前，與竹為伴。  
「寧使食無肉，不可居無竹。無肉令人瘦，無竹令人俗。」王耀似乎每朝每代都會對他換個說法，但竹子對他們的意義哪怕對方不明說，他也感覺得到。  
他不曾聽說過王耀除了自己還有什麼親密的朋友，雖然他年紀大，與各國交往也多，可愈是因為這樣，能和他深交的人就愈少。  
之前家僕對他講過那個番人出現的始末了。難道耀君覺得一個剛剛才認識不久、而且來路不明的「國」，比他們之間的情誼還要可靠嗎？他發洩般揮著刀，把竹林砍得一片凌亂。可他又能怪誰呢？本田不禁自嘲，他已經如此聽從天皇的命令很多年了，為此一直以來他和王耀的交往也是忽冷忽熱的，更別說……表露過一點真心話什麼的。  
山有木兮木有枝，心悅君兮君不知。  
「耀……」  
本田把刀重重捅進泥土裡。

7.  
湖邊有蟬鳴的聲音，夾雜著兩個人說話時的笑聲。他們的話題從本田菊開始到了日常瑣事，阿爾弗雷德訝異於王耀的溫和，那是他沒有接觸過的一面。  
「你這個樣子真可愛，」阿爾弗雷德捏著他的臉：「你後來可是變得巨討厭！」  
「我才不會變得討厭。」王耀掰開他的手指，被捏過的臉頰一道紅一道白的，「別以為你拿個破小盒子變個戲法，我就信了你的鬼話。」  
「天，你還是不信？」阿爾弗雷德鬱悶地放開他。  
「哪有……這麼不可思議的事。」王耀頓了一下，低聲說。  
阿爾在一分鐘的時間內努力在腦子裡搜刮和王耀歷史相關的內容，他苦於平日懶讀史書，就連中國也不例外，等到終於在腦子想出什麼相關的蛛絲馬跡，他站起來拍拍褲子，胸有成竹地說：「我來自未來，所有的東西我都能知道！例如，Um……你……你，額，你家有書法，額，以前還有個秦始皇，他有幾個大坑，唔……還有……」  
王耀瞄著他，一下子就被逗笑出來：「你說的這些不止是我，我的家人們都知道呀。」  
「那能怎樣，我說了未來的事情你也不信。」阿爾怏怏坐回去，順手扯起幾根草放在手裡蹂躪。  
「喔，那我暫且當真好了，既然你一副看起來和我很熟的樣子。」王耀看出他的沮喪，坐近他身旁，「那我和你是什麼關係？」  
阿爾叼著草，斜斜地瞥他一眼。他該怎麼回答呢？心臟活像要跳出來了。他用手捂捂胸口，像給自己壯膽一樣：  
「你是我未來的戀人。」  
「啊哈哈哈——」  
本以為王耀會感到驚訝或者作出一點難以置信的表情，然後他便可以順理成章以此為開端往下侃侃而談，誰料面前的人只是發出了像是止不住大笑，對他的回答完全不以為然。  
他生氣了，很生氣，儘管他能理解在王耀面前自己不過是像個傻瓜一樣說著胡話。原來他有對自己和王耀的名分這麼執著過嗎？那為什麼在王耀這樣的態度面前，他的慍怒一發不可收拾。  
他按住王耀的肩將對方撲倒在地，王耀不老實地反抗，都被他牢牢抓住摁在身下，草叢的風吹過他們身下的草地，頭頂還有樹葉颯颯作響，將兩個人較勁一般掙扎的響聲都掩蓋過去。  
最終是阿爾弗雷德力勝一籌，王耀被壓在身下不能動了，眼定定地盯著他。  
阿爾腦海浮現出記憶中王耀的面孔，在床上同樣的角度，兩雙瞳孔重合在一起。——是他，但又不是他，他費勁甩甩腦袋。  
但這一模一樣的面容，怎麼可能不是他呢。他低下頭靠向王耀，將額頭抵向他的，兩個人過近的距離間能聽到清晰的呼吸聲。  
「你喜歡本田嗎？」阿爾輕聲問。  
王耀乜斜一笑，他搖搖頭：「我和他可是純潔的朋友，沒有其他的想法。」  
「你確定你說的是真的嗎？」  
「是真的。」王耀放鬆了下來，沒有再掙扎。  
「你有其他喜歡的人嗎？」阿爾鬆開王耀的手腕。  
王耀伸手撫上阿爾的臉，搖頭以表否認。  
「那就喜歡我吧。」  
阿爾感覺自己快要神智不清了，對方的回答就像壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，他被王耀的氣息圍繞得嚴絲密縫，出不來了。他顫抖著將一隻手探進對方的衣襬，胡亂地撥著重重疊疊的衣裳，觸及到有溫度的皮膚時，他將對方擁緊入懷。  
王耀沒有任何的反應，也許是被突如其來的親近嚇到。他緊閉住眼睛，感到阿爾蹭過他的頸側，溫熱的鼻息落在肌膚上時他忍不住發出戰慄，胸口被對方溫柔地撫過，他緊張得無法動彈，他很久沒有與人這樣親近過了——  
很久……？  
他——  
在阿爾試圖拉下他的褲子時，他的手被按住了。他沒有再繼續動作，對方的眼神閃爍不定，和意料中的失望一樣，王耀握住了他的手，搖了搖頭。  
「對、對不起……」王耀勉強擠出一個微笑。  
「沒關係……」阿爾禮節性回了他一個釋懷的笑容，他被拒絕得莫名其妙，但並不想強迫：「是想起了什麼了麼？」  
王耀只是一味尷尬地搖頭，像是帶著抱歉。他放開阿爾的手，頭偏到一側，雙手在胸口混亂地整理著衣襟。  
為什麼要拒絕……？阿爾滿心不是滋味，不是難過，不是憤怒，也不是委屈。嗯……這又有什麼關係呢，王耀又不是第一次拒絕他，反正，他經常都被王耀兜口兜面拒絕的喇，還不是一直傻兮兮就笑過去了……  
不是啊不是，那個眼神明明就不是……  
阿爾弗雷德想起那個名字，忘了從哪裡看到的單詞。他對一切的語言都不敏感，在全世界都以英文通行的情況下，他根本不需要刻意對其他的語言產生興趣。  
更何況是那個源自令他摸不著頭腦的拉丁文發音。  
Mahācīna、Chīn、Chine、Tohgaj、Khistankia——  
「Serice......」他嘴唇微啟，聲音很淡，可看到王耀變得驚慌的神色後，發出過那個音節的聲帶痛得像是被活生生撕裂。  
「你……」王耀推開他，慌慌張張用手撐起身，退到遠離他的地方。  
「果然是這樣嗎。」阿爾弗雷德站起來，血壓跟不上而頭腦發昏，腳抖著退後了幾步，他觸碰過王耀的手掌像燙得發疼，還有緊貼過對方的心口。  
是因為在室外、抑或是兩個人還不夠互相了解、還是說單純地毫無需求而拒絕都好，都比這個理由好得多。  
迷茫的月色下他踉蹌著掉頭就跑，他不認得路，只想快點跑走，離開有王耀的地方。  
那一刻他孤獨得要發瘋，他想念那個王耀想得要瘋掉。

8.  
之後的幾天王耀都沒有去找阿爾，一來算是有逃避的成分在內，自從湖邊的事情之後一想到阿爾弗雷德他腦子就亂成一團麻，他明明才和阿爾弗雷德相識不久，卻又有種莫名的熟悉。二來便是皇帝前幾個月在搗鼓著瓷器的事情，說是夢見了雨過天晴之後天空的顏色，便心心念念不得釋懷，決心要製作出那種顏色的瓷器，終於在前幾天，皇帝說汝州的工匠帶著成品已經在入京的路上，讓他這陣子都不要到處亂跑。  
王耀側臥在床鋪上，抱著薄被胡思亂想。  
「天子傳召覲見。」皇帝身邊的小太監來到門口通報。  
「知道了，馬上。」王耀起身，迅速起床更衣。

汝窯的馳名他早有耳聞，被傳召後他興沖沖奔到殿上，進門的一刻卻不防看見阿爾弗雷德也在，原本的笑容僵硬了下來。  
雖然滿久沒有碰面，但阿爾弗雷德也沒什麼異樣的神態。  
甚至連招呼也不打一個。  
皇帝什麼時候知道有這傢夥的？還把他傳召過來了？王耀感到窘迫，總之，他一想到阿爾也在場，便渾身不自在。  
「您怎麼知道那個人……」王耀蹓到皇帝背後，這是他的特權，同時好讓自己不那麼心怯。  
「你也太不夠意思了，不先來向我說一聲。」皇帝用手遮著嘴，壓低聲音對他說。  
這朝皇帝與王耀交好，亦師亦友，早在他登基之前，他已經常和王耀交心暢談，有朋自遠方來，可眼下的王耀卻一臉的不爽，也未曾和自己講過，實在令人尋味。  
「我——」王耀拉下嘴角：「遲下有機會再和你講了。」  
他們講話的間隙有一隊人急衝衝地進殿來了，後邊還有幾個被小心翼翼地抬著的木箱，激動的心情難以按捺，王耀定睛在那個木箱中，皇帝也不由自主地站起身來。  
「——快！小心點。」幾個人把瓷器從木箱中取出，放在殿下的桌上，只剩下絨布包裹著瓷器成品了。  
「皇上，這就是汝窯中燒製完成的成品，青瓷盤！」工匠洪亮的聲音難掩欣喜，話語迴蕩在大殿中的同時，他炯炯有神的眼睛望著皇帝，雙手掀開絨布，一揚，那件汝瓷便如入凡一樣落入眾人眼中。  
那瞬間在場的人都在低聲驚歎，皆顯露訝異之色，那便是世間上的第一件天青了，這種難以名狀的激動令人無法將視線轉移開。  
皇帝激動地走下堂階，細細掂掇著瓷器，大喜：「這便是雨過天青雲破處！」他小心地捧起青瓷盤，如獲至寶一般：「傳朕旨意，汝州工匠，全都重重有賞！」  
工匠們連忙跪謝，那工匠頭子抬起頭說：「皇上，除了這一件，我們還帶了同樣的幾件天青，它們都在殿外那隊人中候著呢！」  
「好！好！」皇帝開懷大笑，絡繹不絕點頭稱讚，同樣對汝瓷目不轉睛的還有王耀。皇帝轉頭問王耀：「你覺得如何？」  
「實屬上品！」王耀上前一步，驕傲而喜悅，這是屬於他整個國度的榮光。  
「那這件我便賜予你了！」皇帝爽快地說。  
王耀接過瓷器，愛不釋手，手中的汝瓷在他心裡，甚至勝過所有的仙物。  
阿爾弗雷德靜默地感受眾人的喜悅，他看向那件青瓷，確實，能令人畢生難忘的第一眼，便是它的顏色，他又看了看王耀的神情，如同他手中的汝瓷一樣，一眼千年。

王耀對那件汝瓷喜愛得不行，就差沒有天天捧著它同寢同食了。阿爾弗雷德來找過他一次，心結已經結下，他們難以恢復到最初時候的氣氛，王耀對他愛理不理的，他也打心底在逃著什麼，卻藉口說想看青瓷才來找的他。  
是了，是那件汝瓷了。比在台北看到的時候新凈很多。阿爾弗雷德放在手中細看，又放回原處。他甚至有種罪惡感，沒有帶手套就直接觸碰這麼貴重的東西——這個時候的王耀肯定也無法想象到在以後它會有多貴重吧？  
怪不得在一千年後看到會有那種神情了。阿爾弗雷德托著腮，定定地盯著青瓷盤。  
王耀打著練字的幌子走開了，阿爾恍恍惚惚又跟到桌旁，卻又不知道和王耀講些什麼好。  
「好看嗎，這種字體。」王耀展開畫卷。  
「……你家皇帝真好玩，不怎麼問政事，倒喜歡把玩花鳥書畫。」  
「他啊，很像以前的一位皇帝。」王耀沉默了。  
只怕也是位亡國之君。  
生時夢見李主來謁，文采又風流過李主百倍，他像李後主，卻怕也是亡國之君。王耀握著筆的手抖了一下，筆落在畫卷邊上，在皇帝的落款處劃上一道鮮紅的硃砂。  
他慌忙地拿起筆，可那道痕跡怎麼都弄不乾淨了。  
「你怎麼了？」阿爾望見他的表情大有不妥。  
「沒、沒事……」王耀支支吾吾說：「明天菊就要回去了，我要去送他。我先去休息，您自便。」  
「……」阿爾歎氣：「我也快要走了，你會來送送我嗎？」  
「你……？你去哪裡？」王耀像是被話語擊中，難以言喻的酸澀感穿過他的心臟：「你不是說你來自未來嗎！？」  
「那我就是要回去我原來的年代了。」阿爾輕言淡語。  
前一晚他看見天上有UFO的飛過的痕跡，來來回回看到很多次，按照以往的經驗估計是Tony已經在調試飛船了，這也意味著，他很快就要回去了。  
「你明天先去送他吧。」  
王耀蹙眉，他……他……他可沒想過阿爾弗雷德會這麼快離開。  
好吧，本田走了，阿爾弗雷德也要走了，那麼，也就是說還是剩下自己孤零零一個了吧。

翌日，王耀心不在焉地跟著送行人馬來到渡口，本田菊還有家人留在這兒繼續營商，他是被天皇急召回去的。  
最後登船的時刻，王耀握住本田菊雙手，這次對方一回去，不知道什麼時候又才能來了。  
「菊，你還有什麼想帶回去的嗎？」  
本田菊垂下眼，他並非別無所求，而他想要的東西，遠遠還不能觸及得到。  
「沒見菊這麼久，想不到這麼快就要回去了，」王耀熱切地笑著，「還是那樣腼腆呢。」  
「我哪有，耀君不要亂說。」本田思考了下，聽到船夫已經在喊人，他最後抬起頭，認真地對王耀說：「我不想要揚州的金，也不想要荊州的珠……吳郡的綾和蜀江的錦我都不想要……」  
「欸？」  
「……算了，」本田轉頭離開，與他相視一笑：「讓我回去想想，下次來，再好好告訴您吧。」

船漸漸消失在遠方的海平面上，王耀仍杵在原地，說不出是不捨抑或是遺憾。他的朋友們總是從海上來，又從海上去。鹹鹹的海風拂得他的臉有種粘膩感，他用手抹了抹，深呼吸了一口氣。

9．  
一萬個鬱悶也無法表達王耀的心情。繼皇帝以後現在皇太后也知道了阿爾弗雷德的存在了。還是說因為自己的特殊身份，所有日常的所有動靜都要受到特殊照顧？  
什麼「國」……我寧可做一個普通人，才不會被這些人整天打一些奇奇怪怪的主意。  
可出乎意料的，皇太后沒有提什麼與「國」相關的事情。  
「今晚設宴，為那番人踐行罷。」皇太后呷了口茶湯，「他來找我好幾次想見你，說是馬上要走了。」  
什麼嘛，竟然還跑到皇太后那裡找人……不爽極了。王耀捏著手指分散注意力：「抱歉，我實在不想再見到他了。」  
「唉，如果你早點告訴我他來了，我還想交代你去『請教』他一些事的。」太后語氣帶著不滿。「不過既然還有最後一晚，還是讓我想想辦法好了。」  
「請教什麼？」王耀問。他知道個大概，而現在皇太后挑明了說，他卻想裝不知道。凡人總喜歡讓他幹些對自己而言沒什麼意義的事。  
也許罷，也許他覺得毫無意義，別人卻覺得很重要。  
「世間還有美酒與美色不能解決的東西嗎？」太后問。  
王耀不以為然，但沒有明顯表現出來。他無法和這些人詳述在漫長的歲月中，他永遠都不會缺少的美酒與美色。  
太后讓侍女向前，輕聲耳語交待了什麼事情便讓她退下了。  
「你的那位朋友啊，我是說才走了幾天那位，」太后說，「你知道我覺得倭國最值得讚賞的是什麼嗎？」  
耀搖搖頭。  
「那便是他們萬世一系的天皇制度了。」太后嗟歎，「倘若真如他所說，那人真的來自未來，那他應該知道點什麼、知道我們現在該做點什麼，改變下朝野或者北邊才對。」  
「……」  
那就隨你們喜歡吧。  
原來無論是哪個姓氏當朝，都是八九不離十的想法。他曾在每個皇帝上找點什麼不一樣的東西，原來相比起自己生命的靜止，渺小的凡人們一致更希望擁有他們不具有的永恆。  
就像很久以前他還小的時候，第一個皇帝也曾追求過的不老長生。最後他看著大家都一個個死去，他往自己的項脖上劃出傷口，可很快就結痂了，半個時辰之後甚至連痛感都像是沒有存在過。

湖邊那晚之後他沒有去找過阿爾弗雷德，愈是接近他，腦子就愈是凌亂，而且想起他用那個人的方式喊過自己，就覺得坐臥不安。仿佛記憶被硬生生地打亂一般，興許他真的來自未來，那麼就不應該擾亂自然走到下一刻的時間。  
筵席上王耀看著阿爾弗雷德被侍女一杯杯灌著酒，滿臉通紅，甚至神志不清了。到他被兩個侍女扶走的時候，也不曾往自己這邊看過一眼。  
「不行……」  
我和他……都是「國」啊。  
大家都沉醉在笙歌曼舞中，王耀突然從位置上站起，不顧眾人奇怪的的眼光跑了出去。

穿過朦朧的幔帳，阿爾像條死魚一般臥在床上。他知道酒裡邊加了東西，作為他當天在太后面前沉默不語的「懲罰」。他來這兒是找王耀，又不是找太后……就算有那麼想知道以後的事，也應該是王耀來問，而不是太后來問，這才真叫天機不可洩露。  
藥力很快便起了作用，他直覺周身發燙，這也算吐真劑？是他大意了。直到他看著侍女脫下了衣裙靠上來的時候，他才硬撐著手想要起來，然而渾身軟綿，理智支撐不過慢慢變得混沌的視野。  
令他意外，那個侍女并沒有開門見山，反而坐在離他一段距離的床上，身體正在顫抖，仿佛在懼怕著什麼。  
「你快回去吧……」阿爾費力地朝他揚手。  
誰料她突然就跪下了，眼淚連串地下來：「請不要！這樣回去我會被處死的！太后讓我來問、問您——」  
簾帳外傳來急促的腳步聲，侍女的話還未講完，王耀即洶洶之勢跑了進來，他怒著推開屏風，把床邊的衣服扔給侍女：「下去！」  
「我——」  
「我去幫你交待！」王耀瞪著她。他不知怒火從何而來，即便與侍女無關。  
侍女啜泣著退下，王耀冷冰冰地看著床榻上的阿爾弗雷德，他轉身去桌上倒了杯水遞到那個半死不活的人面前。  
「你不是不想來找我了嗎……」阿爾抬眼看他，王耀側著臉，避讓著他的眼光。  
「那是……我覺得這種事有違倫常！」王耀皺著眉，「她是人，你是『國』。」  
「……那其實也與你無關吧。」阿爾似笑非笑，他撐起身體往王耀的方向挪了一點，向他招手：「那怎樣才不違倫常？嗯？」  
帶著點猶豫，王耀轉頭去沾濕毛巾，替阿爾弗雷德拭擦臉上的汗水。  
「你想知道什麼？我全部都告訴你好了……反正我也快走了。」阿爾弗雷德瞇著眼睛，往前靠到王耀肩頭上，一手奪過那條礙事的毛巾扔到地上。  
幾乎要不省人事，這藥相當厲害。王耀偏頭看了看醉漢，走出去對外頭的侍女說：「你們先下去吧。」  
安靜得只聽到沉重的呼吸。竹簾被王耀放下，油燈的光亮被阻隔開，在細縫間搖曳私語。  
阿爾弗雷德抬起頭，他把眼鏡摘下，雙手把王耀按到懷裡，緊靠著的身體似乎沒有一點兒間隙，從剛剛就已經硬得過分的下身緊緊地抵著王耀，模糊的意識中，僅僅憑著本能去貼近、摩擦。  
「你……」王耀用手抵著阿爾弗雷德胸口，對方似醉非醉，深藍的眸子似乎還帶著一點認真，跟下身的動作反差甚大。  
「你要問的，我都說過。」阿爾弗雷德咬住他的耳垂說，他把王耀抵著自己的手拉到褲子裡，掌心為下身帶來微涼的溫度，「我來自未來、我的名字是美國……喔，全名是美利堅合眾國，是你，稱我為『美國』。」  
眼神魅惑又勾人……再看下去，要被捲進深海了。但這又有什麼可怕的呢，他不過是喝醉了而已，一覺睡醒，他就會忘掉。王耀扭過頭，避開阿爾弗雷德的視線，努力想點其他的東西令自己冷靜下來。手裡的東西意外地燙，直白地訴予主人的慾望，他任由阿爾弗雷德的呼吸從耳邊來到肩上，嘴裡喃喃地說著什麼。  
王耀揉撫起阿爾弗雷德的性器，但沒有像他想象的那樣慢慢冷卻，而愈發堅硬，往自己身上不斷磨蹭。他們貼得很近，身體間只有自己的手在動作著，他的手在窄小的褲襠中摸索著阿爾弗雷德，用指腹擦過頂端，又細細揉捏過更下面的囊袋，用手掌的摩擦感覺莖身上的突出的血管，手法無比溫柔，比起他原來想的哄騙，更像是討好。  
「哈……很、很舒服……」阿爾弗雷德掂起王耀下巴，朝著他吻下去，他吮咬著對方下唇，固執得像要咬損一樣，他放開王耀，眼神繼而又變得抑鬱，「可惜到後來，似乎再也沒有過這樣溫柔了。」  
「你到底想說什麼？」  
「你到底想問什麼？」  
「我……」王耀一時語塞，為太后這個破法子善後的人是自己，等到對方變得直白無忌，腦子反而變得空白。  
你說你來自未來，但是我有點不想知道未來是怎麼樣的了。無論如何，我都會遇見你，不是嗎。王耀垂首。  
「太后問你什麼了。」  
「她問的我都不知道。我只知道你的事……但你最近都不和我說話，我覺得很難過……」阿爾弗雷德的手探入王耀衣衫，從他的下腰撫上背脊，貪戀地摩挲著他光滑的背脊，「這個時代是最好的你嗎？——宋？」  
王耀看著他癡癡的眼神，就像海水蓋沒了月華，把裡邊的那份淒清都染透江河，他不懂阿爾弗雷德莫名而來的憂傷。什麼樣才是最好的呢？天下為公？國泰民安？曾經也有人也更久遠一點的時代稱讚過他，美麗又強大，那時他的名字是，漢。  
「如果能讓我選擇的話，以後我會變得更好嗎？我的意思是，比現在更好。」王耀認真地問，更加認真地期許答案。隨後又想到什麼，他補上一句：「那在我遇見你之後，我變得怎麼樣？」  
他用盡力氣掩飾裡邊有可能洩露出來的期待，低頭去等待阿爾弗雷德的回答。  
「我——年輕又狂妄，」阿爾弗雷德說：「這是你說的。」  
年輕又狂妄，最英勇的探險家，the most powerful country in the world。直到有人以後的目光只會停留在自己一人身上。阿爾弗雷德模糊地想著，他有聽出王耀話語中流露的一絲暗喜，但卻沒有正面回答他的問題，「你啊，以後會遇到一個帥氣又英俊的……的蓋世英雄！他會乘著一艘很大的船來到你的面前，第一次他看到那片陸地——你就在碼頭那裡，他站在船頭的護欄上，桅桿上的花旗飄揚在海風中……」  
「你在他很困難的時候幫助了他。」阿爾弗雷德費力回憶起過往，他最不擅長回頭去思考，被酒精催發的大腦在這種情況下變得愈發痛苦，他看著王耀專注的眼神，在這陣子以來顯得少有的認真。  
「那個時候……那個時候，對，對，你還是很強大，在古老又遙遠的東方。」阿爾點著頭，帶著一點心虛胡亂地摸著王耀的背，「唔，你們後來成了好朋友，你賣了他很多東西，後來又買了他很多東西，互相幫助了很多很多……」  
阿爾弗雷德壓下了聲音。  
「那就是說，我到了後來還是很會做生意嗎？英雄少爺？」王耀似乎對他說的話感到很開心，即使黑夜也沒辦法掩藏掉的微笑，他主動摟緊阿爾弗雷德，手上擼動的動作變快了，直至對方的呼吸愈來愈急促，隨後肩頭被緊緊咬住，手上被阿爾弗雷德粘膩的液體染濕。  
阿爾弗雷德鬆了口，他吃力地將腦袋在王耀肩上挪了挪位置，但沒有抬起頭，僅僅沉默地靠在王耀身體上。  
回憶是殘忍的，無論對他抑或王耀。所以才不要總是回憶那種東西啊，美利堅合眾國，本不應該去尋找你的過去。他以為自己不會記得起來，而事實當他重臨腦中所有一切有關王耀的舊場景時，除了無所遁形的慚愧，就是罄竹難書的後悔。  
「阿爾……？你怎麼了？」王耀輕抬了下肩膀，上邊的衣料已經濕了一大片，他推開阿爾弗雷德的腦袋，那雙藍色的眼眸不停溢著淚水。王耀用手巾去擦了他的臉，但阿爾弗雷德的淚水還是不由自主地往外淌著。  
王耀有點吃驚，縱然他想過萬般阿爾弗雷德醉酒後種種醜態和可能說出的勁爆真言，但卻未料到過他會忽然間哭了。王耀對著阿爾弗雷德瞪眼裝了個笑臉，但對方的眼睛裡毫無神采，仍舊愣愣地沉溺在他自己的世界中。  
「想起了什麼悲傷的事嗎？」  
「我……」  
「不想說的話，就別說了吧。」王耀掂起腳，額頭碰到阿爾弗雷德的，拉近的距離似乎也未能將阿爾弗雷德喚出來。「不過我能看得出來，那些對你來說這麼殘酷的事一定已經過去了，所以現在想起來了，才會這麼傷心吧。」  
阿爾弗雷德抵著王耀額頭，他閉上眼睛深呼吸，盡可能使自己冷靜下來。  
那是一種無法用言語掩飾的心虛，他顫抖著張嘴又合上。這個他覺得最好的王耀，和腦海中那個落魄的背影形成反差，他從未試過在極其困難的時候為自己而感到悲傷，此刻卻因為回憶中與自己無關的零碎片段淚流不止，那些場景就像倒帶一樣回放，他以為他不記得過去，但與這個人有關的一切卻是那麼刻骨難忘。  
想告訴你，在某個皇室已經開始腐朽的時候，不要再去留戀那些無用的君主。  
想告訴你，最開始有人將鴉片帶到你的國土上時就要警惕。  
想告訴你，在面對著改革走投無路的時候不要再回頭去看那個外表富麗堂皇裡面卻被腐蝕得一無是處的皇宮。  
如果可以的話，早點去聆聽國門外的聲音，在鎖國悄悄過去的很多年之後，世界發生了什麼樣的變化。  
還有，小心你在東邊的島國鄰居，北邊的斯拉夫人，還有……很多。  
你還會遇到一個混蛋，在你最需要人對你伸出援手的時候站在了你的對面。  
或者在那個時候，你一定覺得他和別人都一樣吧……不是的，他後來有想過，並不是和其他人一樣想去掠奪你……但是為什麼那樣惡劣的事情還是發生了呢。  
等到你們終於站到一齊，卻又那麼短暫，你們在那以後分道揚鑣。後來你和他用右手相握，左手卻在背後藏著刀劍……直到過了很多年，你們之間甚至沒有任何一句的真話。  
你們最後想要說的話都是禁句，你和他一直只能以這樣方式表達彼此。  
可是……我現在，想告訴你。  
「對不起……」  
嘴唇顫抖著，阿爾弗雷德幾乎不能聽到自己的聲音。  
「這個故事的結局是悲劇嗎？」王耀細聲問。  
阿爾弗雷德猛地搖頭：「不，這個故事沒有結局，它還會繼續延續下去，直至到很久很久以後。」  
可是我不知道這份無奈是否也會一直延續到那個時候。  
「就算知道了結局，我和他大概也不會改變原來的選擇吧。」王耀伸手擦過阿爾弗雷德的臉，「所以，如果你覺得難過，就不要再去想了。」  
「你為什麼不繼續問了？」阿爾弗雷德握住他的手，王耀的表情平淡無比，跟自己的心情完全不在一個點上。  
「道歉也好，悲劇也好，如果兩個人之間有一個一定要難過的話，不知道為什麼，不太希望那個是你。」王耀莞爾一笑，「而且，就算是現在，我的年紀也比你大得多，有什麼大風大浪我是沒見過呢？」  
「那你能告訴我，你家——你的國度是在哪個方向嗎？我大概迫不及待想和你相遇。」  
「現在還不行，還太早……」阿爾弗雷德抽了抽鼻子。「不過我可以告訴你，我們之間隔著世界上最最最遙遠的距離——我是說，隔著這個星球最大的海洋，我們就分別在大洋的一東一西。但是，地球是球狀的，無論你從哪個方向出發，我們最終都會相遇。」  
「你要走了，你有什麼想帶走的嗎？」王耀用手抹去他的眼淚。  
「見到這個時候的你，我已經很滿足了。」  
「要不……這個吧？」絲綢帕子，王耀特地讓工匠趕工的，他引以為豪的絲綢。「很多年前，有個人從我這裡帶走了絲綢，一直傳到了很遠很遠的地方……唔，總之大家都很喜歡。」  
阿爾破涕為笑，輕握著王耀的手推卸：「我大概帶不走吧，而且，我已經有更好看的了，那都是你在後來送給我的。」  
瓷器，絲綢，就是他從以前到現在名片。  
王耀就是個老古董。  
但他就喜歡這個老古董。

10.  
「阿爾！快出來！」  
清晨時分，宿醉的感覺糟糕透了，外頭的聲音很大，阿爾揉了揉眼睛，王耀還在身邊躺著，他被自己的動作驚醒了，一臉的茫然。  
門外傳來急促的呼喊聲，是Tony的聲音，阿爾和王耀有點兒愣，直到一道強烈的白光從門口的縫隙穿過，阿爾頓時明白：他要走了。  
他急急腳穿好衣服，連釦子也顧不上扣好，他與王耀無語相視，王耀那一刻似乎也明白過來了，這個人要消失了，回到他原本的、九百年以後的自己所在的時空了。王耀輕握住他的手腕，和他一起走出門口。  
王耀從來沒有見過這麼神奇的景象，天空萬里無雲，卻不是藍的，整片天已經被白光侵蝕，又有異於隕石隕落時的天象，直到他有一種要飄起來的感覺，他才發現阿爾的腳已經離了地，腦子難以做出反應，他急得抓緊了阿爾的手腕，兩個人慢慢向天空煞白的中心飄去。  
「阿爾！鬆開他！不能把他帶回去！快拉住我！」Tony大吼，他把一個大麻袋甩入飛船，然後向阿爾弗雷德的方向伸手：「不然就沒辦法回去了！」  
阿爾弗雷德看看Tony，又回頭看看王耀，他還在緊緊地拉住對方的手，身後的吸引力愈來愈大，但他和王耀都還未鬆手，王耀的眼睛紅通通的。  
他朝王耀微笑：「我們以後還會再見的。」  
「這個給你！」眼看著阿爾弗雷德就要碰到那個奇怪的同伴，王耀突然不知從哪裡拿出一個鈿盒放到阿爾弗雷德另一隻手上，「拿緊！」他用力將鈿盒擘成兩半，把自己手中的一半收回去，又用牙咬住一支金釵，往鳳尾的金釵上折下一股。他將兩件只有一半的飾品塞到阿爾弗雷德手中：「你說了，我們以後還能相見，那時候你就帶著它們來見我！我絕對不會忘記！」  
阿爾弗雷德點點頭，儘管不知道這些信物是什麼意思，只覺得握在手中沉重萬分，歷史是不應該被改寫的，就像王耀後來告訴過他的那樣，永恆的生命帶給他們的是向前看，而不是回頭望。他把釵和鈿盒塞進口袋，依依不捨地與王耀對視。王耀眼中也是一樣，流露著不捨，但經過這些天以來他其實明白了，對方的不捨和自己的是不一樣的、更多的是源於同等身份的朋友的留戀。  
UFO的白光一直蔓延到遠方的海平面上，渡口周圍的百姓都圍在不斷稱奇。  
「王耀，不要忘記我！」  
鬆了的手，斷了的線。就像又回到生命最初的惘然，他為何而生，為何而前。王耀閉上眼睛，隨著重力下落，急促的風聲從他耳旁呼嘯而過，失重的狀態令他頭腦發脹，雙手什麼都無法觸碰得到。直到口鼻被嗆進又鹹又腥的海水，他在海中再也抑制不住思緒潮湧，眼中的淚液洶湧而出。  
船夫將他拉到小船上，他渾身濕淋淋地靠在船舷，看著天上的白光，倏忽間一陣電閃雷鳴過後，白光便消失了，又回到了異像出現之前的平靜景象，一切安好，眾人原地疑惑了一陣子，訕訕離去。  
一場縹緲的相遇過後，什麼餘韻都沒有留下。

11．  
阿爾弗雷德猝醒過來，他發現自己一個大字平攤在地上，Tony就在他的隔壁。  
——是真的嗎！？  
「——哎哎哎痛痛痛！」Tony坐了起來，看見阿爾一臉迷惑的樣子：「是真的喇，不用懷疑。」  
阿爾甩甩頭，他拿出手機看了下時間：原來過去了這麼久，在現實中不過才是幾個小時的事情嗎？  
有種莫名的洩氣。  
「你還沒向我解釋呢！你剛才那大麻袋裝的什麼！？？」阿爾弗雷德想起臨走時Tony扔向飛船的大麻袋。  
「啊，汝瓷啊。上司說國庫快空了，最近你和中國在鬧矛盾不願意開口借。聽說那玩意值錢，我就想過去搞他個幾車……」Tony垂頭喪氣地說，「我才想起來，通過這種形式穿越回去的那些東西都帶不回來。」  
「白癡啊！」阿爾弗雷德哭笑不得，滿腦黑線。他忽而想到了什麼，慌張地摸了摸自己的口袋，空空如也。  
失望。像是承諾被偷走了一樣。感覺如同做了一個夢，可那夢，分明又那麼真實。  
他迫切地想知道那時候發生過的事，便打開電腦把那個年間的事情全都看了一通，並沒有寫過有關未來人的入侵，也沒有寫過天空有異象的事。對啊，人們怎麼總能夢想回到過去改變歷史呢？說不定會把時間的次序搞亂……  
不過想想王耀那傢伙也並沒有像現在那樣對未來毫不在意嘛，那個時候他明明那麼好奇地問了自己那麼多的東西。

過幾天王耀會出席紐約的會議，想到這裡，他躺在床上翻來覆去無法入眠，只好從床頭把手機摸了過來。  
「……」他認認真真在短訊的窗口發給王耀一個省略號，手枕著後腦，無所事事。  
「幹嘛？摩斯密碼？」  
如果說有個人能在一分鐘之內回覆你訊息。  
要麼他一直拿著電話，要麼因為他著緊你。  
「不是。」阿爾抱緊被子：「只是忽然有點想你了。」  
「滾蛋。」耀面無表情地敲了回覆，隨後愣了一下，又補上一句：「要飛了，明天見。」  
阿爾放下手機，手背蓋著眼睛，黑暗中也無法掩飾他嘴邊的笑意。

12.  
剛剛獨立的不久的美利堅合眾國從睡夢中忽然醒了過來，明明躺在床上，卻聞到一股海風的鹹味——並不是紐約港這種海風的味道。睡夢中自己似乎還是濕淋淋的，摸了摸頭髮，明明連汗水都沒有。  
黎明的曙光透過窗子落到他床邊，他聽見不遠的碼頭處有人吵吵囔囔的，他拉開窗簾，那艘戰船已經改造完成了。  
它將在華盛頓的誕辰日啟航，承載著一個新生國家的希望，到萬里以外的那個東方大國去進行通商貿易。  
風吹起他的帽子，他奔到船舷上，清晨的風揚起他的金髮。  
「啊，您這麼早過來了。」工程負責人正拿著本子一項項校對船上的物件。  
「船起好名字了嗎？」阿爾問。  
「沒呢，大家還在商議。」  
他忽然想起了那個夢。  
模模糊糊的畫面，是東方的物品，上邊鑲著寶石的盒子，還有髮飾。  
他央人找來一本書，在那本厚厚的工筆圖集中翻到了那兩樣東西，他興奮地指著書問那位中國通洋務官。  
「啊這個……」中國通認真想了想，「這是一首漢詩裡邊寫的情節，古人把這些東西都分成一半給別人了。」  
「上一個分了釵子和鈿盒給別人的是誰？」阿爾問。  
「一個貴妃，最後也當不成皇后，被皇帝處死了。」中國通搖搖頭。  
「那這艘船啊，就叫中國皇后號吧。」  
阿爾大笑，沒人知道他為什麼有種抑制不住的開心與激動。

 

1784年，廣州黃埔港。  
廣州的夏天異常潮濕，一場大雨後天剛剛放晴，雲朵破開的地方露出一抹淡淡的霧青色。  
遠方的桅桿上飄揚著紅白藍色的旗子，在一色的海面上尤其顯眼，這天的陽光很耀眼，王耀瞇著眼睛看向那艘船，聽著身旁的人們議論著這艘船上的洋人。  
「是英國人嗎？」耀問。「那是什麼旗子？以前都沒有見過。」  
「不是英國人。這個國家才剛獨立不久，」翻譯員低聲在王耀耳邊說：「……在那位英國大人的槍炮下獨立，雖然獨立成功了，但是家裡被弄得一團糟。」  
「那他算得上是個有勇氣的孩子啊。」  
「這個……不好評論。」  
「媽媽，你看那個旗子！」身旁有個被母親抱著的小女孩，她興奮地指著遠方的旗幟：「有很多星星，還有條紋。」  
「白色表示純潔和清白，紅色代表堅强和勇猛，藍色表示警惕、不屈不撓和正義，星星們圍在一起，就是一個團結的靈魂。」洋務官向他們解釋道。  
「啊呀，我們哪裡懂這麼多，」母親有點羞愧，「只知道是這麼好看又花俏的旗子！」  
「那就乾脆叫它『花旗』吧。」耀笑著說，惹得兩母女也笑了出來。

王耀拿著一隻望遠鏡看向船頭，那船愈來愈近了，望遠鏡的視野內出現了一個金髮的男生，憑著直覺，大概是那一國的主人親自過來了吧。這就是他第一次和這個國家的相遇了。  
對方看向了他這邊，迎著陽光一個熱情的笑容。  
有種莫名的熟悉感……但明明不可能啊。耀放下望遠鏡，手捂住胸口想要壓抑住一股不由自主的激動，良久，他直起身子，等著那艘船駛來。

 

——到了，要到了。那年我已經和你約定好了，你忘記我了嗎，王耀。  
天青色等過了煙雨，而我，在等你。滄海等成了桑田，那一眼，已逾千年。

「您好，我是美利堅合眾國。」對方摘下帽子對王耀鞠了個躬，「我的名字是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。」  
王耀愣愣地看著對方出了神，一句話也答不上來。

——我是不是，曾在哪裡見過你？

洋務官用手肘輕碰王耀，提醒他。  
一聲清脆的聲音打破了沉默，他們順著那聲音看下去，一支小小的釵飾從阿爾弗雷德的口袋滑了出來，掉落在地面上。

「叮——」

—Fin—

這篇開了頭被我拖了好久好久……終於可以開始寫另外一個坑坑了~XD謝謝大家忍耐我糟糕的文句看到這裡，謝謝小紅心小藍手qwq復健的過程太艱難了所以寫得怎樣自己也好模糊QAQ 有小天使願意留言的嘛~之後還會有個小番外，再次對看到這裡的姑娘們鞠躬~  
PS汝瓷真的好漂亮，希望大家都去看看~  
投餵下榴蓮蓮~捂臉////


End file.
